A conventionally known electrophotographic device may employ so called fan-fold paper, which is a foldable continuous recording sheet having sprocket holes along each edge. Succeeding discrete pages along the fan-fold sheet may be separated at perforations between each page.
Conventional continuous sheet feed mechanism have several problems. If pages are discharged from the printer body when printed, or when there is a pause in data transmission, gaper is wasted as each page or job is discharged, end each discharge introducing a printing delay before printing of the next page or job is possible. Conversely, pages kept inside the printer body are inaccessible to a user. There is therefore a need for a continuous sheet feed mechanism for an electrophotographic printer that may effectively solve 811 the problems of paper waste, printing delay, and paper inaccessibility. However, the appropriate sheet feed operation to solve one problem may not be appropriate for another problem.